Agent Ariana
by Ariana-Twilight
Summary: I, a trainee agent from the Cartoon Protection Agency, have to save the Invader Zim universe from a group called the "Pyros"! If you hate flamers, you'll love this fic! Edited by my cousin, Tori!


**Author's Note: Hi, people! Ariana here with my first fic, kindly beta-read by my cousin, Tori!**

**We do not own Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does.**

**[Beta's Note: Hi, I'm the beta, Tori Stercus, No, that is not my real last name. First of all, no, Jhonen Vasquez does not own Invader Zim. Viacom does. Ari wouldn't let me credit it to anyone other than Jhonen. Secondly, this is probably my only chance to do so, I'm going to say a bit about this story. This story sucks. I wanted nothing to do with it, but my mom forced me to help. I also own the account, as Ari's too young to have her own. Hopefully, my editing will help this story be easier to read. She doesn't actually read the posted fic, she just sends it to me to upload. So, I can add as much of these "notes" that I want, and she'll never know. Unless one of you readers decides to mention it in the reviews. I would advise you not to do that, as trust me you do NOT want to see this fic un-edited.]**

***Ariana POV***

**[Beta's Note: Yes, she put herself into the story. I tried to stop her, but "I'm just the beta".]**

Hi, my name is Ariana Way.

**[Beta's Note: I was actually the one who chose the last name.]**

I am a trainee agent of the CPA(Cartoon Protection Agency). This is my first field mission. I'm currently walking to the school

**[Beta's Note: Yes, I know it's "Skool". Ari wanted(forced) it to be "correct," though.]**

I was wearing my disguise, which in this world was a shirt with a flower on it, silver earrings, a white headband, Converse shoes, and purple-orange striped pants.

**[Beta's Note: I was thankfully able to talk her down to that from the original description, that was two paragraphs long. Sadly, that was one of the only things I was able to change. Oh, and sorry about the following. It's the most common scene in Zim fanfiction, which, again, Ari wouldn't let me change. Oh, and for those who are wondering why I don't change the story myself as Ari would never see it, I promised her that I will not make any edits to the story that she doesn't know about, so I'm leaving the actual story untouched, no matter how much I hate it. All I'm fixing is the grammar.]**

"Class, welcome the newest hopeless appendage of the student body, Ariana Way," said Ms. Bitters. Bitters then pointed to a kid next to Zim. "YOU! You're going to the underground classroom!" A trapdoor opened up, and the kid fell through.

**[Beta's Note: Cliche, huh? I was going to have the Sue take out a flamethrower out of nowhere and incinerate the unnamed kid, but guess what happened to THAT idea?]**

**Author's Note: I'm having my friend Angel write Zim and Dib, by the way.**

**[Beta's Note: What? How the hell did she not tell me about this before?]**

"Ugh, another idiotic human. Zim can't stand more human worm-babies!" Zim said.

**[Beta's Note: Wow, what gripping dialogue.]**

Annoyed at his attitude, I turned to Dib.

**[Beta's Note: The classroom is now three columns long, apparently.]**

"Yes, I know Zim's an alien," I said to him, "but there's bigger problems. A group calling themselves "Pyros" are going to target this universe, very soon."

"Finally, someone who believes me!" Dib said as he started dancing on his desk.

"Uhh, as I just said, there's bigger problems. The Pyros, aliens who control fire, are coming to this universe."

"Oh no! D: What are we going to do?"

**[Beta's Note: Two things. First of all, yes, there really was an emoticon in that sentence. Secondly, now you're going to see Ariana's idea to "get more views". She's been reading Zim fanfiction for a while, and is going to add some of the "flamers" into this fic as the group she was on her "field mission" to defeat, so people can "relate" to the story.]**

**(Later, at Dib's house)**

"Who are those Pyros?" Dib asked. We were in his room. I had a large blackboard set up.

"First, there's 'Randall.' We don't really know much about him, but he seems to cause people to lose all creativity. Secondly, there's 'Skep'. She's known to disguise herself as someone important, but really is an evil cat-thing from a different world. Lastly, there's the leader, 'TT'. He can suck all the inspiration out of you, and he has a group of ninjas at his command, the deadliest of which is named 'AM'."

**[Beta's Note: Aren't "creativity" and "inspiration" pretty much the same thing?]**

"That's terrible! We should stop them before they cause more people to lose their creativity!" Dib said

"Also, as their name implies, they have gigantic flamethrowers and like to burn entire planets to the ground." I continued.

**[Beta's Note: Wait, if they burned entire planets, would there even be ground left?]**

"Wow, they are pretty powerful! How are we going to stop them?" Dib asked.

"Well, you have me on your side. I'm just a trainee, but the division of the Cartoon Protection Agency that I am in deals with this stuff daily. There's me, Sin, Mystie, Bre-Z, Amy, Grazie, Grace, and Licorice." I replied.

"That's a relief, but how can you contact them?" Dib asked.

"I can't right now, but they're going to be here themselves, soon. I'm just the Scout this time."

"How soon, exactly?" Dib asked.

"I don't know. A week or two, probably."

"What if the Pyros come earlier, how are we going to stop them?" Dib asked.

" I was hoping to get Zim's help." I told him.

"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

**Author's Note: Well, that's the first chapter! R&R!**

**[Beta's Note: Yes. Yes, review this with your honest opinion. This girl really needs a reality check. Just don't mention me. Please?]**


End file.
